


you are the only one

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, and i think they could be a cute couple too, kenny and hana have such a great friendship, so here's a fic about kenny pining over hana and clint noticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Hana's grin made Kenny stifle a smile as she fist-pumped the air, her short curls brushed behind her ears. The case they had taken had been a tough one, three young siblings whose father had kidnapped them as a result of custody issues with their ailing mom. Finding the two sisters and their toddler brother had been a feat, and Kenny knew that it had been weighing on Hana's mind.- or in which kenny is hopelessly pining after hana, and she's just happy. ft a long suffering clint
Relationships: Kenny Crosby & Clinton Skye, Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	you are the only one

Hana's grin made Kenny stifle a smile as she fist-pumped the air, her short curls brushed behind her ears. The case they had taken had been a tough one, three young siblings whose father had kidnapped them as a result of custody issues with their ailing mom.

Finding the two sisters and their toddler brother had been a feat, and Kenny knew that it had been weighing on Hana's mind.  
  
"We're the best," Hana said as she spun her chair to face him, bringing Kenny out of his thoughts. "Whose the best? Crosby and Hana that's who!" Kenny chuckled as Hana got up and left the bus, her curls flying in the wind.

As she exited, Clinton came in an amused look on his face. "She's happy." Kenny snorted. "She's glad this is finally over. And that she isn't stuck in the bus with me anymore."

Clinton rolled his eyes, moving to the kitchen and pouring himself the last of the coffee. "Pretty sure she enjoys being stuck in the bus with you Crosby. Denial isn't just a river." Kenny stared at him.

What on earth did Clinton mean by that? His question was answered when Clint sat next to him, speaking in a low voice.

"She clearly likes you Crosb. And I'm willing to bet you like her too. We're not in high school anymore, you don't have to tiptoe around your feelings."  
  
Kenny gulped. Did he have feelings for Hana that went past friendship? Yeah, but he'd always ignored them in favour of getting the job done. The idea of her liking him back would make ignoring his feelings a lot harder.  
  
"You're lucky to have her. Don't fuck it up." Kenny stared at Clint who simply nodded before getting up, and going to his spot.

Fuck, Kenny thought to himself.


End file.
